Battle Lust
by ShatteredPerceptions
Summary: Shattered Glass - Mirage seeks out Hound to relieve some energy after a battle, and finds him also needing some release. Explicit, mentions of rape and gore. Sticky.


Title: Battle Lust  
Authors: **diamondunicorn** as Mirage, **vectorsigma3441** as Hound  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Mirage seeks out Hound to relieve some energy after a battle, and finds him also needing some release.  
Series: Shattered Glass  
Warnings: Mentions of rape and gore, slash, sex, oral

* * *

Hound's pedes restlessly scrabbled in the rubble as he worked over his thick cord, which was pulsating and hot in his grip. "Uhn..." he hissed, and a dribble of transfluid appeared at the slit of his cord, which he quickly wiped off and brought to his lips to taste. Every few moments he would stop and listen, even look outside the broken window in the shambles of the building he was occupying to make sure no one was coming. The sky was dark, it was night, and smoke and ash permeated the atmosphere. Thick clots of gray ash stuck to areas around Hound's vents, as well as where there was mechblood streaked on him.

But he did not mind the dirt, or the blood, or the scent of death that filled the room. Only the energy that pulsated through his systems mattered, and he wanted to get off.

Mirage had been looking for his wayward lover, hoping to catch the scout before they had to head back to base. They both got charged up from battle. He'd found Hound's handiwork littering the building's floor, and it hadn't taken long to follow the trail of carnage from there.

After two flights of stairs, and wandering down a hallway, he finally found Hound. His mate was seated on the floor, back to the wall, hand stroking his cord. He was filthy, covered in ash and mechblood, looking restless and ready for a fight or a rough interface. Mirage felt his desire for Hound peak, and he smiled.

He slunk in, hovering just out of Hound's reach.

"Need help with that?" he asked softly.

"My slut," Hound purred, one red optic brighter than the other to create a crazed expression. He chuckled lowly as he pumped his hand up and down. Hound brandished an arm, showing off an impressive cut.

"Slagging 'con tried to take off my arm. I forced him down and had my way with him...mmm...didn't know they all had such tight valves or screamed that loud. He was a better little 'face then you are...except I had to bash his helm when I was finished." The green tracker motioned over to a mech laying off to the side. His panel was ripped open and clearly exposed, face mutilated. If one looked close, transfluid still dribbled out of the mech's valve. "Makes me so hot, had to jerk off..." he groaned."Get your pretty little mouth down here and suck if you want some."

Mirage frowned. "No little Decepticon whore is better than me." He joined Hound on the floor. His hand joined Hound's, slowly stroking the scout's thick cord. "Too bad I didn't get here sooner. I would have loved flaying his plating for touching what's mine." He finally bent down, taking Hound's cord in his mouth and swallowed down to the base with practiced ease. He moved up, then down, head bobbing as he sucked.

"Hee he, don't worry, I took good care of him," the mech giggled, his hand on the back of Mirage's head. He clenched his fist around a headfin, dragging the mech's mouth up, and then slamming him back down. The dainty blue and black mech was a whore who needed to be shown who was dominant every now and then. "I hope you choke on me when I come," the green mech growled, his sharp denta showing as his lips curled back.

Mirage would have loved to make a retort, but was too busy sucking Hound's cord. He swallowed around it as he deepthroated. He tucked his knees under his body, sticking his aft in the air and balanced on his elbow. He used his free hand to stroke Hound's hip. Slender fingers dipped between a seam, stroking cables and wires, gently tugging at them.

"Ooh...nice nice," Hound grunted, his hand hungrily raking along the back of Mirage's helm, scratching to make his mark, his mark of dominance. Hound bucked his hips up, aching for overload, his cord throbbing. He was so hard it hurt, and with a few more thrusts of his cord in Mirage's mouth, orgasm hit and he fell over the edge, his hand clasping tightly to the back of Mirage's helm, forcing him down. "Swallow, swallow every drop, don't waste any of it you worthless slut," he hissed.

Mirage almost choked as hot transfluid filled his mouth, but quickly managed to swallow it. He continued sucking lightly on the lax cord even after the transfluid was gone. He scratched his sharp fingers lightly along Hound's thigh, teasing the mech and just barely scraping the paint. He waited patiently for Hound to ease his grip, Hound never did appreciate resistance.

"Ahh..." Hound groaned, letting Mirage's head up. His limp hardware twitched as it settled down, but he did not retract it. It was his second overload of the night, and a relaxed feeling settled in his circuits. He shifted, hands reaching for his rifle. Hound turned his back to his bondmate, aiming with the weapon out of the window, turning serious again for the moment. He surveyed the landscape, cord twitching once more while his thoughts turned to other things. After another few minutes he turned around, satisfied at not finding anything. A hand reached up and he gripped Mirage's chin, drawing him forward for a kiss. "Hey..." he murmured, his hand settling down on his mate's aft, squeezing the pert shape.

Mirage smiled, pressing against Hound and wrapping his arms around dark green shoulders. "It's good to see you too," he said, lips brushing against Hound's, gold optics warm with affection. He ground his hips against Hound's suggestively.

"You want something?" Hound murmured, crushing his lips to Mirage's. He nipped, pulling on his mate's bottom lip with his denta before he let go and forced his glossa inside, mapping the cavern of his mouth. He sat back; pulling the mech onto his lap, then ran a singular clawed digit down Mirage's chassis, circling the Autobot symbol on his chassis before hummed against the mouth on his. "You horny?" he teased.

"Mm, yes," Mirage purred, mouthing along Hound's audio receptor. "I want you inside me, 'facing me until I'm sore." His fingers traced along Hound's shoulder plating, teasing the sensory grid. He shifted, wrapping his legs around Hound's waist, tightening them and locking him against his mate.

"Really?" Hound murmured, then grunted, shifting Mirage farther away from him as his hardware was brushed up against. "Careful love, don't wanna bump that, I'll have ta beat ya then," he half teased, and was half serious. He was known to get a little violent with his mate when something went wrong, especially something like that. But it wasn't to say Mirage never got after him time-to-time either. It was a pretty equal relationship; Hound was bigger and stronger, but Mirage was quicker, not to mention his cloaking abilities, while Hound had his hologram generator. "What you want, huh? I know you can show me..."

Mirage sighed, leaning back to give Hound a better view of his valve. "Such a voyeur," he scoffed. He trailed his fingers over his body down to his hips, circling his panel until he let it click open. He spread his legs wider, one hand stroking his thigh, the other slowly pressing into his valve. He slid it in and out, the finger glistening with lubricant. He moaned and arched as he added a second, moving faster. "Just like this, this is how I want you, Hound."

Hound groaned, his optics fixed down where their hips were. His cord gave a strong pull and he reached down to grip it with one hand, feeling it pressurize and grow hard. His shaft strained against his hand and he grunted, squeezing on it before letting it go, raking his claws up it to make him cry out in pain. It felt good, and he reached down to pry Mirage's fingers away. "I wanna see how many fingers I can fit in you tonight..." he hissed, quickly pressing three fingers up in the slick valve."Slaggit you're wet. If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been messing around..." he growled.

Mirage whined wordlessly, pressing his hips down on Hound's fingers. He had his hands against Hound's legs, using them for support. "You mean like you did with your faceless friend?" Mirage replied sharply. Despite the tone, he smiled. "Don't worry; I wasn't doing any such thing. Just thinking about what I'd do with you once I found you. How revved up you would be, covered in grime and mechblood of Decepticons. It's an arousing sight."

"Mm, with a nice erect cord to add to the scene..." Hound murmured, thrusting his fingers up inside his bondmate. Hound leaned down and nipped at the top of Mirage's chassis, right over where his chassis would separate to bare his ember. "Mine," he growled possessively, but because they were both so filthy, he didn't lick.

"Prissy little towers mech," he murmured, shoving another finger inside of his lover, thrusting four. Throwing the weight of his chassis forward, he gripped Mirage's shoulders and pushed him to the floor. Being in the room was like a drug, and he hurriedly whispered to Mirage as he continued to ram his fingers inside of the mech, wanting to finger him until he squealed. "This is what I like about you so much. So ready to spread for me...I love it," he growled, twisting his fingers inside of the wet valve. He leaned up and ravished Mirage's mouth, his glossa and denta everywhere.

Mirage's hands latched onto Hound's shoulders, gripping tightly to them as four thick fingers slid in and out of him. His legs were bent as far out and back as they could go, giving Hound plenty of room to work. His valve was dripping and he was moaning, whimpering as he squirmed under his mate. "More Hound, harder!" Mirage pleaded, voice cracking and optics dark with desire.

"Oh that's right you slaggin' whore!" Hound jeered, thrusting his hand forward faster. He considered trying to get his thumb in, but he didn't want to stretch Mirage that wide. Fisting was reserved for very special occasions, usually when Mirage had been a bit naughty. Suddenly he slipped his fingers out, lubricant covering his digits, and went down on the mech, scooting down so he could put his lips over Mirage's spike housing and press his glossa in, teasing at the recessed tip.

Mirage gasped, bucking against Hound as the tip of his cord was licked. He let it extend, whimpering in frustration as one type of pleasure was switched to another. Oh, how Hound enjoyed tormenting him. Going too slow, or too fast, too hard or too soft, holding off an overloaded or giving him too many until he passed out in exhaustion.

As soon as Mirage extended he leaned down and avoid the mech's cord completely, his glossa probing against the external sensor near the top apex of the Mirage's valve. He licked and suckled on it, Mirage's hard cord brushing just above his cheek guard and along his face. "Mm... I wanna drink up your lubricant," he muttered, tasting Mirage's sweetness. Greedy red optics flashed upwards. "Open your chest, play with your lasercore. I wanna bond with you when I'm inside you," he murmured.

Mirage let out a breathy sound that could have been something of agreement, or a whine of need. His chest plates parted, revealing the soft glow of his ember. He lifted a hand, rubbing over the energy. He twitched and mewled, shuttering his optics as he fondled his ember. Tense and shaking, he finally overloaded with a cry, arching upwards.

Hound didn't let Mirage milk out the overload long before he jerked his body up and over, slamming his cord inside his mate's tight valve before he could do anything else. He could feel his own ember swell in pleasure, giving off more energy. He started a fast and swift pace, sliding in and out of Mirage roughly, making sure the mech would feel him all the way back up to his reproduction chamber. Hound let his own chestplates part before he slammed his ember down on Mirage's, claiming the mech in the most intimate of ways. He howled out at the sensation, electricity sparking between them.

Mirage wailed at the onslaught of pleasure. Hound's fast and brutal pace was already starting to build him back up. The scout's thick cord slid deep inside him, spreading his valve wide and stimulating several sensor nodes lined along the walls. Mirage writhed, grasped, and clawed at whatever he could get a hold of, ember pulsing with want for his bondmate.

Hound's ember screamed over the connection, filling them both with pleasure and images. He shared the pain of his encounter with the Decepticon that hurt him, then the scene from when he had held the mech down and had his way. How the young Decepticon's valve had grown wet and slick for him when he thrust inside of him, and the way Hound had come almost violently in him…

Hound barely had the strength of mind to keep working his hips, more humping Mirage now for stimulation, ramming his cord up inside the mech in short but strong thrusts. "Ahnn... he came on me...I was surprised. Most Decepticons'll bite off their glossa so they don't..." he groaned, their cores flashing energy that was mixing together.

"Little slut, ah... must've really enjoyed it." Mirage drove his hips up against Hound's, meeting their movements. "Or you're just that good," he joked. He leaned up kissing Hound as their embers mingled, sharing their pleasure.

"Possibly," Hound grunted, rocking his hips sharply forward as he thrust his chassis down, renewing the connection between them before abruptly breaking it off. It was drawing out his inevitable overload longer. Pleasure would mount when their embers were together, threatening to make him spill inside his lover, but each time he managed to break the connection and snap his hips forward. Bliss was written across his dirtied and scratched features, face screwed up as he collapsed forward, unable to support his upper body weight. A surge ran through his system, electric sparking through all of his circuits, and he overloaded with a shout.

Hound's energy surged through Mirage over their bonded embers. Mirage clung tighter to his mate, crying out as he joined Hound in overload. He shuttered his optics, savoring the tide of climax, valve clenching and squeezing Hound's cord of transfluid.

Eventually Hound relaxed, his softening hardware still gripped tight by his lover's valve. Three overloads in one night and he was spent. Groaning, he pulled his cord out of Mirage's valve, his red optics flickering brighter with each squeeze the noble made around him. He hadn't managed to spill that much fluid into his lover, which he was seriously disappointed in, but there was enough. The others had drained him of transfluid, especially the first. His red gaze flickered over to the dead mech laying on the floor not far away and it made his shaft twitch. The dark green mech closed his chestplates and tucked himself away. Tomorrow he would be up for more vigorous interfacing. "C'mon now," he murmured, voice a dark husky growl. "Let's find a place to shelter down in for the night. This place'll probably be gone from the mortar in the morning."

Mirage sat up, pulling a cloth from subspace. He wiped himself off and let his panel close when he was done. He followed Hound's line of sight, smiling calculatingly. "Hopefully next time you pick up a plaything, I'll be around to enjoy the show. Perhaps even join in."

* * *

Lol, please review. =D

Also, everyone needs to make a livejournal. All of the cool stuff is over there. XD


End file.
